Look Behind You
by ximcarebear
Summary: A Valentine classic for your favorite HSM couple, Troyella


I don't like Valentine's Day.

One, because the hearts and the love bug is getting on my nerves.

Two, because there's always people kissing in the hallways. It's really annoying passing by a couple sucking faces and the next step you take, there's another couple sucking face. The teachers don't even stop the PDA; they think it's cute how we're so young in love.

And three, I never have someone to spend it with.

My mom finally moved to Albuquerque, a town I get to stay in until graduation. I finally get to stay at somewhere until I'm officially allowed to go out to clubs. Well, not yet but you know what I mean.

Last week was the winter musical. Ms. Darbus was so proud of our performances, she kissed all of our cheeks like French people. And when I mean 'our', I mean Troy and I.

Troy Bolton was the first guy I liked since San Diego in fifth grade. I like this guy who was totally sweet. His name was Vincent and he was gorgeous even from a little kid's perspective. He started talking to me on my first day after my best friend at the time, Sharon, talked to me. We became instant friends and I knew that I was starting to have a crush on him. One day when I was going to confess that I liked him, he told a millisecond before I spoke that he had a crush on Sharon. And that actually _crushed_ my heart. For the first time when my mom told me we had to move again to South Carolina, I was relieved to move again.

Troy changed all that. On New Year's Eve, we met at a ski lodge at Salt Lake City. He was really sweet like Vincent and funny when I heard about his reaction to him singing with me on stage. When we met again at my new school, East High, I was excited to see him again. We broke free from the status quo and became East High legends. Sharpay and Ryan, our competitors for the winter musical, became friends with us after the pep rally. Sharpay started to eat a lot of cookies during class and we found out it was from Troy's friend, Zeke. He was a really good baker; I can tell from his chocolate chip cookies.

That's basically the summary of what happened in January. Now it's February and almost Valentine's Day. It's a day where I go home and watch love stories while eating Triple Chocolate Chunk ice cream.

It was after school on February 14 2006. This is again the day I'm going home alone. Maybe things will change. "Hey Gabi," I saw Chad coming up to me from my locker. Chad is Troy's best friend and also one of my favorite "brothers". He, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan became my school brothers, protecting me from getting teased like what happened to Sharpay's shirt after the callbacks were posted on the school bulletin.

"Hi Chad." I looked around him. "Where's Taylor?"

"She's still in the chemistry lab. She told me to come find you for your surprise."

"It's Valentine's Day. Isn't she supposed to make _you_ a surprise?"

"I'm getting my surprise after." Chad walked behind me and gave me a push. "Go!" I gave him a weird look before slamming my locker and running to the chemistry lab. What kind of surprise does Taylor have for me?

"Hey Gabs," Taylor said as she sat at one of the chairs by the chemistry lab. She didn't look like she was doing something.

"Chad told me you were looking for me." Taylor motioned me over. I walked over and saw a pink carnation on the lab table and two pieces of paper with one letter on each paper.

**B H**

"What's this?" I asked. I picked up the carnation and the two letters and smelled the flower.

"You'll see. Go to Ms. Darbus's classroom now." Taylor gave me a push like Chad did and pushed me out of the lab.

Okay, Ms. Darbus's room… What is this? A game?

I arrived at Ms. Darbus's room and saw Sharpay sitting on top of Ms. Darbus's desk swinging her legs. Is she allowed to do that?

"Hey Gabi!" She ran over and gave me a hug. After the hug, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to Ms. Darbus's desk. On top again was another pink carnation and two letters. This time it was two different letters.

**O K**

"Can you tell me where you're leading me to?" I asked. I was seriously getting confused.

"Just go to the boys' locker room. Pronto!"

"Am I allowed to go there?"

"Just go!!" She gave me a push like Taylor and Chad and pushed me out the door. I'm starting to get very suspicious.

I saw the locker doors were closed. I checked to see if it was locked, but the door handle twisted completely. I pushed it forward and walked in. It smelled like sweat mixed with Axe cologne.

I saw Jason leaning against one of the lockers. When he saw me coming toward him, he smiled.

"What's going on?" He ignored my question and pointed to the bench between the rows of lockers. There was yet another pink carnation and two letters. I'm getting really annoyed with this game.

**U L**

"Now you can go to the cafeteria," Jason finally blurted out.

"Why?"

"Don't ask." He pushed me out of the locker room and shut the door behind me. Ughh…

Next stop: the cafeteria. We eat our lunch there of course. Too bad Mr. Matsui doesn't let us go off campus to buy lunch. The lunch here is so plain.

I pushed the cafeteria doors and walked in. It was empty except I saw Zeke sitting in the middle of the table we eat lunch on. He was writing something until he saw me. He smiled and waved me over.

"Here," he pointed in front of him. Beside the recipe he was writing a while ago, there were another pink carnation and two letters. I swear, my hands are getting sweaty just by holding the carnations. I collected the two letters and shoved them in my pockets like the others.

**D I**

"How many letters do you have?" I placed the flowers on the table and pulled out the pieces of paper. So far I have **D**, **I**, **K**, **O**, **L**, **U**, **B**, and **H**. I hope these are the last. "Now you're going to the theater." What?!

"I'm tired. Can I please go home?"

"No you cannot. Just follow our directions and I promise you this will all be worth it."

"How long will this take? My mom's going to get mad if I don't get home soon."

"Longer if you don't hurry up." Zeke pushed me out of the cafeteria. I better be happy by the time I'm done with this.

I walked to the theater where I saw the drama bulletin. Troy's and my face were on the bulletin next to Ryan and Sharpay's from their last productions. I smiled; I wonder where Troy is while I'm on this scavenger hunt. I looked inside to see a spotlight in the middle of the stage. I decided to walk up to it. There was another pink carnation in the middle with two letters.

**E ♥**

"Like it?" I saw Ryan appear behind the curtains.

"This was from you?" He opened his mouth but closed it.

"Fortunately no. It's from someone else." I smiled and picked up the carnation. This time, it was a letter and a heart. Ooo, this guy better be good. "Your next destination is the gym."

"What?" He jumped off the stage and ran for the door. At least this time it's not me being pushed out. I jumped off anyways.

The gym is empty. Not even Coach Bolton, Troy's dad, is here. But someone else is.

"Hey Gabster!" Chad waved me over under the hoop. I saw a basketball with a pink carnation on top of it. It's amazing how it can balance on the ball. And then… another two letters on each side of the basketball.

**Y O**

Ahaha. Yo, it's a greeting.

"I'll tell you what's in your next stop," Chad whispered. He cheekily smiled.

"Let me guess, another carnation and two letters."

"Bingo! Now go."

"Where?"

"Oh." He scratched his forehead. "To the music room!" I laughed and left Chad picking up the basketball and making a perfect three-pointer.

I pulled into the music room where I saw a lot of instruments that I cannot name at all. The piano that I practiced on with Kelsi and Troy was still there. And guess who's at the piano?

"Hey Kels," I said. I walked over to her and saw her new music sheets. Before I could read the title, she grabbed it and held it to her chest.

"You'll see it soon."

"What's the title?"

"You'll see it. Now pay attention to your mission." She pointed at the pink carnation on the piano and two letters.

**O N**

"When does this game stop?"

"I swear it's almost done. All you need to do is go to the Albuquerque Park and go on top of the hill next to the playground. Pull out your letters and re-organize it."

"Why? Is there somebody there?"

"Maybe. Just go." She pushed me out of the music. "Oh and by the way, the title is 'You Are the Music in Me'."

* * *

I walked around the playground to see kids smiling. They don't care about Valentine's Day like we teenagers do. They don't seem to have a care in the world about love; all they do is love from their family.

I did what Kelsi told me and pulled out the letters. I set the flowers next to me. Good thing it's not windy today. I placed the letters on the ground and thought to myself. What is the message?

**H D L O I N O Y U K B ♥ O E**

I was confused. What is this person trying to tell me? I thought for a minute. I looked behind me and saw the clouds making what it seemed as a heart. Wait heart… I rearranged the letters and make it in order. Oh my god…

**L O O K B E H I N D Y O U ♥**

"Hi," I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned around and saw him.

"Hi." I grabbed the letters and stuffed them into my backpack. I picked up the carnations from the ground. "Are these from you?" He nodded. He handed me another one. Except it's a fake. "How come this one is fake?"

"Because I'll love you until the last one dies." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back. It felt so good to be in his arms.

* * *

He offered to drive me back home since I didn't have transportation to home; I walked to the Albuquerque Park, but the park was a mile away from my house so it was hard to walk home.

He pulled up on my driveway and turned off the engine. "Can I walk you inside?" I nodded and stepped out of the car. He stepped out the same time as me. We walked to the front door together. I smiled at him again; he's the reason for my smiles.

"Thanks Troy. For these flowers."

"You're welcome. I just thought you'd like something special for Valentine's Day." I smiled again. I didn't know what else to say so I turned toward the front door. But before I could get my key out, Troy grabbed my wrist and swung me to him. He crashed his lips down onto mine. I couldn't help but melt into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back after a few seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." I took out my key and unlocked the door. I stepped in and turned around.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too." I smiled again and blew him a kiss. I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a vase from under the sink and filled it with water. The carnations were put into the vase and I saw the artificial flower light up.

* * *

**A/N: This is really bad. Sorry I just wanted to write a one shot and this just came into my head. I'm too rush to check for grammar so if I have grammar problems on this, then tell me. Thanks! And Happy Lovee Day everyone!**


End file.
